ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Metalurth
Alien Metalurth were a race of assimilating metallic organisms that came to Earth through one of the "rifts," tunnels that connected Earth with other planets and universes that are spread across Jakarta. They had several brush ins with Torchwood Indonesia, one resulting in Torchwood Indonesia agent Tiara being abducted and assimilated into their own. Their goal is to assimilate the human race into a race of Metalurths. A Metalurth spaceship was the first opponent that Ultraseven fought, retreating shortly into the battle. Subtitle: Assimilation Metal Organism (同化メタル生物 Dōka metaru seibutsu) Apperance Alien Metalurth's base form was basically a puddle of metallic liquid, similar to Earth metal when they're melted. When assimilating a human, metallic and non-organic features will appear as patches on the human's skin, the human's eyes became piercing red, while a strange, silver antenna is seen on the human's right temple. The human will also speak in a monotone, almost electronic voice. Alien Metalurth's giant form was basically a gigantic silver humanoid, with a wing-shaped protrusion on its right eye and several other protrusions made out of metal bars on its left shoulder, waist, and ankles. Their hands could change into any weapon that they desire, while a single red eye is seen on the left side of the alien's face. Stats *Height: undetermined - 40 m *Weight: undetermined - 10,000 t *Origin: Planet Metalurth History The Alien Metalurth race were one of the first hostile creatures that came to Earth via the "rifts," tunnels that connected Earth with the other planets and other universes. Their goal is to assimilate the entire human race as their own, desiring the human body to act as a vessel for their true, puddle-like forms. While operating on Earth, the Metalurths came into conflict with Torchwood Indonesia several times, mostly because they're responsible for numerous missing person cases where the person in question are assimilated into the Metalurth race. One such conflict occured only days before Adrian lost his memories, when his team raided a Metalurth warehouse. The raid ended disastrously, as the Metalurths easily anticipated the incoming Torchwood Indonesia team and replied the raid with an even larger attack force. Adrian and his team were forced to retreat after one of Adrian's agents and a close friend of his, Tiara, sacrificed herself in order to buy time for Adrian and the others to escape, allowing her to be captured and assimilated into the Metalurth race. Some time later a mysterious being warned the Metalurths, saying that Ultraseven has caught up with his plans and has merged with Adrian as a temporary host during his tour of duty, enlisting the aliens' help in terminating Ultraseven (along with Adrian and Ines, both of them coming into contact with the Ultra) before he could do anything. The aliens complied and several of their human agents planted bombs inside the apartment where Adrian and Ines were resting, detonating them the moment Adrian received the Ultra Eyes from Ines. Adrian transforms himself into Ultraseven in order to save Ines, placing the Torchwood Indonesia agent on the ground before noticing the fleeing Metalurth spaceship. Ultraseven immediately engaged in combat with the spaceship, only for the spaceship to make a hasty retreat shortly into the battle. TBA Powers and Abilities Alien Metalurth (puddle and human forms) *Assimilation: Alien Metalurth, in their natural metallic puddle form, are able to enter the bodies of other living organisms and take over their bodies and minds, killing their previous selves whilst retaining some of their memories and becoming one with them, essentially assimilating their hosts into their races. The DNA of their hosts are subsequently rewritten into the DNA of Alien Metalurth. *Bombs: Alien Metalurth, in their human vessels, can implant metallic bombs onto buildings. These bombs are made out of liquid metal and froze immediately after implantation, thus making it impossible to detach. These bombs are detonated remotely from the Alien Metalurths' spaceship. *Guns: Alien Metalurth, in their human vessels, are armed with laser guns that can fire blasts of laser that could cause moderate-sized explosions. *Spaceship: The Alien Metalurth race travel inside a gigantic, oval-shaped spaceship. The spaceship has several jagged spikes on its edges, with several bluish bulges on its surface. The spaceship can fire powerful blasts of laser from the bulges and can fly in speeds reaching Mach 7, matching Ultraseven. *Liquid Growth: Several humans assimlated by the Alien Metalurths can liquefy their bodies at will, reverting to their base metallic puddle form, before converging themselves into one, forming the Giant Alien Metalurth. Giant Alien Metalurth *Liquefy: Giant Alien Metalurth can liquefy its body into liquid metal at will, it uses this to evade attacks or escaping opponents. *Clone Spawn: Should an opponent slices up any part of Giant Alien Metalurth, the sliced part will transform into another Giant Alien Metalurth with that mutilated part regenerating on the original alien. *Plasma Bursts: Giant Alien Metalurth can fire bursts of explosive plasma from its hands, these can cause moderate damage on beings such as Ultraseven. *Hand Morph: Giant Alien Metalurth can morph its hands into any weapon that it desires. **Axes: Giant Alien Metalurth can morph its hands into a pair of axes, suitable for hacking and slashing. **Swords: Giant Alien Metalurth can morph its hands into a pair of swords, perfect for slashing and stabbing. **Maces: Giant Alien Metalurth can morph its hands into a pair of maces, perfect for bludgeoning foes. **Guns: Giant Alien Metalurth can morph its hands into a pair of guns, which can release blasts of green energy capable of sending Ultraseven several hundred meters away. Weakness The Alien Metalurth race are weak against salt water, contact with it will cause them to corrode and wither away. Should Giant Alien Metalurth was exposed to salt water, it'll weaken it significantly to the point it is unable to use its powers. Trivia *Alien Metalurth's assimilation capabilities are a homage to the Borg aliens of the Star Trek franchise. *Giant Alien Metalurth's ability to morph its hands into any weapon as well as its clone spawn capabilities are taken from Scamlar, a synthetic weapon appearing in Totally Spies. It also shared the same weakness as Scamlar. *Overall Alien Metalurth was based on the Metal Organisms (Apatee, Algyuros, Meemos) of Ultraman Gaia. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity